


Two Idiots, One Baby(Chinese translation)

by most100



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Baby, Idiots, M/M, Romance, college students, taking care of children
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Idiots, One Baby（Chinese translation）By Shibeme<br/>翻译：most<br/>梗概：Hiccup是个普通的大学生，不得不帮自己的亲戚短暂照看她的孩子，起初他觉得这还挺简单的，但马上就被难住了，而唯一一个能帮到他的人，是他暗恋着的邻居Jack。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots, One Baby(Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Idiots, One Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115460) by [a_walking_trash_can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_trash_can/pseuds/a_walking_trash_can). 



> Already got authorization.  
> 已授权。感谢Shibeme写出这么有意思的文章。  
> 翻译新手，任何错误、词不达意都是我的责任，原文很棒。意译多，欢迎捉虫。  
> 原文一章太长，一般分两次或三次更新。

**（1/3）**

  Hiccup的这一天开始得不怎么样，结束得也马马虎虎。

  他起了个大早，希望在上第一节课前能洗个澡，却发现他的热水坏了；他尝试一边刷牙一边装上他的假肢，却差点滑倒两次——这是个糟糕的决定。他浑身冷得发颤，决定跳过早餐，开始挑选今天的咖啡，并装了另一瓶准备带去学校，鉴于刚刚的冷水澡唤醒他的程度并不理想。此时离上课还有一个小时，他终于决定出发了。收拾好背包，穿上夹克，他抓了抓自己那头褐发，走出了他的公寓。

  有人经过Hiccup身边，他马上认出了那人。那是和他在同一个大学的邻居Jack，他的一头白发在早晨的天空下显得格外惹眼。Hiccup定住了，视线跟随着他的每一个举动。他在搬进来的第一天就对Jack有好感。当然，除了零星几句对话之外，他们从没聊过，而Jack总是和他的朋友出门，或者是和那些被Hiccup目击到被他带回家的人约会。他们一点也不相似，但这并不妨碍Hiccup继续幻想。

  在他把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚时，Jack走向他的房门，摇出口袋里的钥匙。听闻Jack最近又变回了单身，而Hiccup正强迫着自己去告白。当然，每当他鼓足了勇气，他们身边总会有别的人在，这时Hiccup就会缩回去决定下次再战。现在Jack回归单身，而且外头就他们两人在。非常完美。

  Hiccup试探性地朝前迈出一步，他抓紧了自己的书包背带。当他清了清嗓子的时候，Jack瞥了他一眼，朝他点点头。“Jack，打扰一下？”他轻声说道，这样他的声音才不会颤抖。 _ **好的Hiccup，你只有这一次机会，让它来得稳又快。**_

  Jack咕哝一声，终于把钥匙找着了，他拿着钥匙的手靠近门锁。“你是Gary，对吧？”

  Hiccup轻微皱眉。“呃，不是，那是你另一个邻居。”他尝试着微笑。 _ **好吧，开头很艰难，但不意味这就玩完了。**_ “我是Hiccup，就住在你右手边的隔壁。我借过一次牛奶给你。”Jack从来没有为此而向他道谢……甚至连杯子都没有还他。 _ **我可能还应该向他要回来。**_ 年长些的男孩看了他一眼，蓝色眼睛上下扫视了他瘦长的身材。

  “我只是，好吧，现在可能不是最好的时机，但我只是想知道，你愿意和我出去几次吗？喝杯咖啡或者看场电影什么的。”他用手指绞着背包带，尝试将他的心跳速度保持在正常水平。“我听说你想去看那部新的喜剧片，我——”当Jack站直了身子，他马上停口了。 _ **噢男孩，来吧。**_

  “看着，小孩，”Jack疲惫地开口。Hiccup眯起眼睛看他，并不觉得被叫成小孩有什么可乐的。好吧，对于他的年纪来说，他的体型的确是小了点，但不意味着他就应该被当成小孩来对待。 _ **这不是我所期待的反应。**_ “我见过你好几次，你的确是个好男孩，但不是我喜欢的类型。”Hiccup不满地发出哼声，天知道他已经把这个理由用了多少遍。和他再次强调这个意义何在？“但是说真的，你为何不去学校约你的小书友出去？或者你想干什么都行，我保证你所有的书呆子朋友都会因为有机会和，呃，像你一样聪明的人约会而兴奋过度。”好吧，他现在真是非常的粗鲁。

  “好吧，当然，”Hiccup紧绷着说，“就像所有人说的那样，你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”Jack抬眉，而他扬起鼻子作为回应。 _ **所以我无视了流言，把你当作是不被理解的叛逆者，结果你只是个自大的混蛋。** _ “我都不知道我为什么要自找麻烦。”他小声抱怨。他知道这是为什么。他觉得大学是一次让他学习以及在开始绘画生涯之前找到理想对象的机会。他在心里自嘲了一番。“抱歉占用了你的时间。”他忽略了Jack脸上意味不明的笑，转身离开。

  Jack靠在门上，摇着他的钥匙。“你把你悲惨的生活都怪罪在我身上，就因为我没答应和你约会？你的意思就像是你爱上了我，但当我说‘不’的时候，我就成了个混蛋。”Hiccup只是越过肩膀看他。 “看来我跳过这段关系是走运了，谁知道如果我真的答应了会如何。”

  绿眼睛的男孩皱起眉头，踏步走回他面前。 _ **为什么我就不能放任它不管呢？这可能会少很多麻烦！**_ “不，我对被拒绝感觉良好，我已经习惯了。而事实是你就是个混蛋，一个简单的‘不’本来就够了，但你却开始嘲讽我。”他戳着Jack的胸口，“我已经知道你不喜欢我，而且从现在起，我会离得你远远的，只是……别再这么对待别人。”他迈步离开，鼻子缓慢地舒气。 “以，以及把我的杯子还给我！”他在跑下楼梯前大声说道。 _ **好吧Hiccup，你成功地把自己耍了，而现在甚至不到早上十点。快让我被车撞吧！或者有人闯进了我的屋子把我的东西偷个精光！**_

  Hiccup低着头走下小路前往车站。直到他坐在巴士上了，他才意识到自己把咖啡落在了公寓的流理台上。他呻吟一声，揉揉眼睛，希望这天能比早晨过得顺利些。

**(2/3)**

  课一上完，Hiccup就去和咖啡机作斗争了——尽管在这过程中损失了五美元——然后坐在校园里相对安静的角落里享受大杯的黑咖啡。他把包放在长椅上，随后坐下，掏出了手机。他甚至不用费心去看他到底按了什么，光听声音就能准确地拨打Astrid的电话号码。她是她最好的朋友，不幸的是，她的学校离这儿有半个国家那么远。

  电话在响了两声后接通。“嗨，Hic，怎么了？”她那一如既往的欢快语气让他放松下来，靠在长凳上，喝着他的咖啡。“你只有在周末才会打电话给我，让我猜猜，是出了什么事吗？” ** _老天，她真是懂我。_**

  “实际上，就没一件事是顺利的。”他把咖啡放在脚边，将额前的刘海往后拨，“你还记得我和你说过的那个住在我右边的邻居吗？”

  “啊当然，那个‘有着完美外表和叛逆眼神的英俊家伙’？”她尝试着模仿Hiccup的嗓音，但它听起来充满鼻音而尖锐。Hiccup抗议过那一点也不像他的声音，“他怎么了？”

  他的假肢在空中踢来踢去。“我试着约他出去。”他压低了声音防止有什么人经过。 ** _我才不要让所有人都知道我在恋爱方面失败得一塌糊涂。_**

  Astrid听起来有些不怀好意：“然后？”

  “然后如我所料，”她什么也没说，而他继续解释道，“他对我来说显然太酷了，我甚至和他连朋友都没得做，因为我骂他是个混蛋。这都是他活该！”真是该死的直白。他把完整的对话都告诉了Astrid，尽管听起来比实际情况更加夸张，但Astrid向来能抓到他那些天花乱坠的故事的重点。“所以你现在应该赶快来找我，我们可以一边吃垃圾食品一边看黑白烂片。”

  “你知道我真的很想去。”她说。

  “但是？”

  “但是你必须自己解决，Hic，”Hiccup恨透了她的诚实，“你现在是个十九岁的大学生了，拜托，这点风波不会毁了你的人生。你其实并不是那么喜欢那个家伙。”他能在脑海里描摹出她现在的模样，金黄的头发编成长辫在脑后，穿得无可挑剔，在校园里掀起一阵风潮。“如果你真的喜欢他，你会更早地打电话给我。”

  他在说话前撅起了嘴唇。“是啊，的确如此。”我实在是痛恨她的正确。“我猜我应该为他的拒绝而感到幸运，我可能会栽在这个混蛋手上，谁知道他有多坏？”在意识到自己听起来很像Jack的时候，他畏缩了一下。确认了附近钟表显示的时间后，他弹了弹舌头， "我有空再打电话给你，现在得去上课了。"

  “好吧，爱你，你个傻瓜。”

  “我也爱你，怪胎。”他挂断了电话后，把手机放回口袋里。他抓过包站起来，惊恐地发现自己把还热腾腾的咖啡踢倒了。这看起来就像个命案现场，褐色的血液在地板上蔓延，就像有具死尸曾躺在地上似的。他本可以进行更加夸张的分析，但现在他要迟到了。当然这并没什么关系，因为他打算清理完地板再去上课。

  这天只会过得越来越好。


End file.
